Snape's Final Goodbye
by jpup44
Summary: Snape see's his love for the last time. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Snape/ Lily ( Based off of "Someone Like You" by Adele)

Snape's POV

Dear Lily,

I know that you're married now and have a baby boy, but I wanted to tell you my true feelings. I know its out of the blue but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm happy that you are living the life you have always wanted and I wish you and your family nothing but the best. Just, don't forget about me, I'm still a shoulder to cry on. Even though we have had our differences, I still and will always love you.

The time flies by so fast, it feels like just yesterday we were having the time of our lives. I remember when I first told you about wizardry. You were so excited and I felt like I could finally be open to someone. Your comforting eyes always made me feel better. My parents were brutal and the kids at school made fun of me but you were the one who always stuck by my side. I wish I didn't join the Death Eaters, but now that I'm in their circle I can try to find a way to protect you from harm.

I know you're in danger so this is why I want to say that I love you. You are an amazing person and I will miss you. I will keep your boy safe, but it will be painful to look into his eyes and see you. I will see the person that I will love forever. I won't get over you because there never will be someone like you.

Always,

Sev

~~LINE BREAK~~

I heard the terrible news.

Lily Potter is dead.

He tried to kill her son but it didn't work. Thank goodness it didn't work. My love is dead, forever. There is no way to bring her back. Why did it have to be her? I've never felt a greater darkness. The only person I have ever loved is gone. As I walk to her house I am crying but I haven't even seen the worst of it.

I come up to her doorstep and barge in. I see Potter lye on the ground and in the nursery room is a crying baby. He has her eyes, just like everybody says. They are stunningly similar. He looks like his father to. I've always hated him and if he is anything like his father was, I'm in trouble. But I have to do everything I can for him, for Lily.

Lily's lifeless body is on the floor. I am stunned and there is an uncontrollable ache in my chest from seeing her laying there. I think I'm about to pass out. I fall on the floor and crawl next to her. I take her body and told it to mine. I don't want to let go…ever. I cry as she is still in my arms, but I know I have to go soon. If somebody comes and see's I'm a Death Eater I will go to Azkaban for sure, I can't be discovered and the only person that trust's me anymore is Dumbledore. Before I slither out of the house I tuck to note I wrote for Lily over her heart and put her lifeless hand on it. I kiss her forehead and then forever leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the next D.A meeting, everyone wanted to keep doing the patronus charm, but Neville insisted that they try something else because the members seemed to have already master the patronus charm. This lesson was about hexes. Ginny taught this lesson, for she was very good at hexes. **

**Ginny showed them everything from Abigo to Zerocso. When they all memorized some of them, they were ready to duel. This reminded Neville, Ginny, and Luna of the days of Dumbledore****'****s Army first started, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone leaving them to take over. Neville, Ginny, and Luna knew that they would be proud. **

**Neville and Ginny were the first to demonstrate how to do the duel.**

"**Stupefy!****"**** Ginny shouted and pointed her wand towards Neville.**

"**Ennervate!****"**** Neville yells before the spell can hit him.**

"**Locomortor Mortis!****"**** Ginny says. The spell hits Neville and causes his legs to lock together. He immediately falls to the ground. Ginny walks over to Neville and whispers, ****"****"Sorry," Neville****"**** he just nods while Ginny performs the counter curse. Everyone started clapping while Ginny and Neville bowed. **

**The next day after the D.A meeting, the Gryffindor****'****s kept coming up to Neville and Ginny in the common room for advice on how to do certain spell****s****. Ginny, and Neville would help them study and practice. One girl was interested in Ginny****'****s love life with Harry.**

"**You said you met him when you were eleven, right?****"**** she asked. Ginny nodded and she continued. ****"****Did you like him for him or for him being The Boy ****–**** Who ****–**** Lived?****"**** Ginny answered her questions, but was starting to get annoyed. Later, she found out that the girl asking her, was Rita Skeeter****'****s niece, Laura Skeeter. She figured it ran in the family.**

**The Ravenclaw****'****s in the D.A would do the same thing to Luna. Luna would often go off into another conversation about Nargles or Crumple - Horned Snorkacks. They didn****'****t really believe her, though, except for one girl. She reminded Luna a lot of herself. The girl had long curly brown hair and gray eyes. She often would tell Luna about her mother****'****s discoveries on Burgle ****–**** Snappers or Jinkles. Luna was very interested in what she had to say. She even wrote to her dad telling him to write an article in the Quibbler on Gamfles, tiny animals that live in hairbrushes. **


End file.
